Problem: If $x \diamond y = 3x-8$ and $x \odot y = 4y+2$, find $(-6 \odot -3) \diamond -6$.
First, find $-6 \odot -3$ $ -6 \odot -3 = (4)(-3)+2$ $ \hphantom{-6 \odot -3} = -10$ Now, find $-10 \diamond -6$ $ -10 \diamond -6 = (3)(-10)-8$ $ \hphantom{-10 \diamond -6} = -38$.